theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Danielle
Danielle was a houseguest competing in House of Shade 2 and House of Shade 7: Coaches. She was one of four starting coaches. She later appeared as a housemate in International House of Shade: Norway. Most recently, Dani threepeated and joined the cast of House of Shade: Season 19. -peach time Player History: HOS2 Competition History: TBA Voting History TBA HOH History TBA Player History: HOS7 Competition History: TBA Voting History TBA HOH History TBA International House of Shade: Norway Dani entered the house alongside 15 other newbies to IHOS on Night 1. Once it was revealed that coaches would be in effect this season, Dani was drafted by Nick alongside Gage, Isaac and Sara O. to be part of a team. During Week 2, Dani and her team received immunity thanks to Nick winning immunity for their team. During Week 4, Danielle saw hierelf paired with Jack C. as a result of the week's task. Dani however found her pair nominated due to the house nominations, and after failing to win the Save and Replace power, Jack and Danielle were the final nominees of the week, sitting next to Emma R. and Gage at the end of the week. Dani later survived the eviction by receiving the least votes from the public to evict. Dani and Jack continued to be a duo heading into Week 5, but again were subject to the public vote to evict by the house nominations this time against Isaac and Taylor. Luckily enough both the duo of Dani and Jack survived another week, though this time, they saw their fellow nominees in Isaac and Taylor go into a house vote to evict after there was a tie in the remaining votes. Going into Week 6, Dani won the Carepackage alongside Steffen after they tied in votes from the public, which became convenient as they were paired together as HOH's for BBUS/CAN week where they chose to use their power to nominate Carson C. and Jenna for eviction. Despite winning the POV as well, they had their nominations stripped when Sam failed to submit for the competition and was nominated as a result alongside his partner Isaac. At the end of the week Dani saw Sam was evicted unanimously 5-0. Just like that, Dani found herself nominated by the house again during Week 7 and faced off in her 3rd eviction against Isaac, Jack, Jenna and Steffen, but survived at the expense of her HOH partner Steffen. Just as she survived yet another eviction, it was announced that the house would be entering into Devastation Week, where 3 housemates were to be evicted, the first to be decided by a house vote, and unfortunately for Dani her time came to a close as the entire house, including herself, voted her out unanimously, finishing the series in 8th place. Competition History Carepackage History Nomination History } | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 2 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations|| |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3|| | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Carson & Isaac | Connor, Jenna, Lily, Sam, Sara|| |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | Isaac & Taylor | Carson, Lily, Sam, Taylor|| |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | Carson & Jenna | -|| |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | Isaac Lily | Carson, Isaac, Sara|| |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations|| |} House of Shade: All-Stars 2 Dani returned for a third time this season, joined by fellow BOTS returnee Dan and fellow Coaches returnee Owen. Dani remained safe throughout the first couple of weeks of the game until Week 3, where it was announced that there was going to be a special double eviction. After being nominated by HOH Duncan for eviction against Dan and after failing to win POV, things were looking bleak for Dani, but things were about to change. Dani gagged everyone by pulling out the Diamond Power of Veto that she received for opening the box first that ended up releasing Kaitlyn on Night 1. Dani used the DPOV to save herself and put up Ashvika in her place, who was voted out at the end of the Week, on top of that, Dani was granted the Power of Invisibility by Rhone who was also evicted earlier in the week. The pair of Dan and Dani found themselves nominated next to each other yet again during Brett's HOH reign in Week 5. Just like her previous nomination, Dan won the POV and saved himself, leaving Dani to face off as the final nominee, this time against Kaitlyn and after a close vote of 6-4, Dani was evicted in 13th place of the season. Competition History Voting History IOS Links * , like many other houseguests, have spent time as a castaway on the the series Island of Shade with her profile being located here Category:HOS2 Houseguest Category:HOS2 Jury Member Category:4th Place Category:HOS7 Houseguest Category:Host